1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a treatment liquid production device which produces a treatment liquid electrochemically. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a treatment liquid production device which produces a treatment liquid by generating plasma in a liquid. Hereinafter, treating a liquid by generating plasma will be referred to as “plasma treatment”.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional liquid treatment device using high-voltage pulse discharge, for example, a sterilization device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-255027 is known. FIG. 19 illustrates a configuration of the sterilization device.
A sterilization device 1 includes, as discharge electrodes 6, a high-voltage electrode section 5 and a ground electrode 3. The high-voltage electrode section 5 is configured with a high-voltage electrode 2, which has a columnar shape, and an insulator 4, which covers the high-voltage electrode 2 except an end face of a tip portion 2a. The tip portion 2a of the high-voltage electrode 2 and the ground electrode 3 are arranged in such a way as to be dipped in target treatment water 8 in a treatment tank 7, have a predetermined space therebetween, and face each other. The high-voltage electrode 2 and the ground electrode 3 are connected to a power supply 9, which generates a high-voltage pulse. By the power supply 9, a negative high-voltage pulse of 2 to 50 kV/cm and 100 Hz to 20 kHz is applied to the high-voltage electrode 2 and discharged. At this time, due to energy of the applied electric power, gas bubbles 10 and jets 11 are generated. Plasma is also generated around the high-voltage electrode 2, causing active species, such as OH, H, O, O2−, O−, and H2O2, to be generated. These active species kill microorganisms and bacteria.